The Tri-diots - Matchmakers Extraordinaire
by AshuraX
Summary: One does not simply leave the Idiot Trio be. μ's learned it the hard way as they left the three most idiotic members to their own device. As the three formed a team, will chaos ensue, or will relationships tighten?
1. Prologue - Fate's Deadly Hands

_**~The Tri-diots – Matchmakers Extraordinaire~**_

 _ **. . .**_

 **Disclaimer:** _*stands behind the podium, hugging a Nesoberi Honoka* I, [insert whatever name here], solemnly swear to love Honoka and Honoka alone, and I promise not to neglect the other members as well. And I promise not to use only Honoka as my Leader in School Idol Festival... which I will change... someday..._

 _Oh, and I don't own Lovelive and blah blah blah, something about my incompetence, self-hate and stuff._

 _*runs off_ _of_ _the scene, still hugging the Nesoberi Honoka*_ _HONKS IS LOVE_

* * *

"I think we need to try a more clever approach."

Kotori looked up from her magazine as her best friend voiced her opinion. What was the opinion on, she wondered. It came out of nowhere. Like one of those cockroaches that races towards you in the kitchen even though it was not there prior. Though if she had to differentiate, she would say Umi is a _little_ _bit_ cuter than a cockroach. She would not voice it out loud though, afraid of the _bluenette's_ wrath. Some people would think Kotori to be fearless, or a person who could not read the situation. Contrary to that, Kotori is quite frightened by Umi's capabilities. Not many people could give Honoka a slap to the face and lives to tell the tale (or in this case, Hanayo told the tale while Umi sat in the corner, ashamed of her action). Therefore, Kotori is quite frightened by Umi. The difference between her and Honoka was that Kotori knows how to handle Umi's anger. And she exercised it daily, mostly due to Honoka angering the lyricist every half an hour.

"Kotori!"

The girl in question was startled back to reality by her friend's call. She looked at Umi, seeing the girl was looking at her with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. She knew from experience how that was Umi's Universal body language for _'Stop joking around!',_ which Honoka was frequently the victim of.

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan. I spaced out for a second there." Kotori apologized to her best friend, an apologetic smile worn on her face.

The lyricist sighed and went back to writing on her notebook as she continued with the topic.

The two were in the Student Council room taking care of the paperwork. Though Umi had done her share of the work, and Honoka's, so she was writing on her notebook, presumably writing lyrics to an upcoming song so Kotori was the only one not done with her share. The Student Council President somehow slipped from Umi's grasp and was now playing somewhere, leaving the two to complete whatever that was left. The good news was that Honoka actually finalized most of the paperwork on her end. Knowing Honoka, Kotori deduced that the _ginger_ got bored and gave up at some point.

Well, Honoka _did_ yell _"I'm so done!"_ and ran away from the boring hellhole, so _deducing_ would not be an accurate word.

"What I was trying to say is-" Umi started, her pen movement stopping to address her best friend of her idea. "We need to tighten up our game if we want Honoka to notice our feelings for her."

Umi and Kotori noticed each other's affection towards their ginger-haired best friend ever since they were kids and it somehow came to an agreement where the two would work together as a team to have Honoka fall in love with _both of them_. It was a decision made when they were still children, therefore they kept working together even now. They even tricked Honoka into thinking that doing _things_ with your childhood friends are normal, thanks to how easily gullible the ginger was.

" _Yes, Honoka-chan! Switching panties with each other is completely normal for childhood friends!"  
"How would you know if we're your only childhood friends?"  
"Shut up, Umi-chan."  
"I don't get it... but okay!"_

"I don't think we should rush with this..." Kotori offered her opinion on the matter.

Umi gave her a glare.

"How long have we been trying to garner Honoka's affection?" Umi asked, her voice quite steady.

"Give or take 8 years?" answered Kotori, a little unsure.

"And how many times did Honoka ever hint that she was romantically in love with us?"

"... Zero?"

"My point exactly." Umi threw her arms and then went back to the notebook she was writing in moments prior. "So this is my plan."

Umi showed Kotori what was written on her notebook. At the top of the page, 'UmiHonoKoto version 17.4c' was written in italic form. Kotori praised Umi for her handwriting. It looked nice, until she looked to what was below the writing, where she could see badly drawn stick figures of presumably her, Umi and Honoka, if the writing on top of their heads could indicate that. Kotori tried to decipher what the pictures were trying to tell her.

She finally cracked the code after a good twenty seconds. It started with the three being in a subunit of sorts and then they would dance together _privately_ without the interference of the other members. Next, they would get into embarrassing situations together. Then, Honoka would fall in love with them and confess. And finally, there wasn't any picture but large letters spelling 'PROFIT' in bold.

Kotori was actually disappointed. She thought the plan was actually going to be smart, coming from Umi. The girl sighed.

"And why would leaving Honoka-chan alone with the three of us help any more than what we used to do? We're practically inseparable. Honoka-chan is always with us no matter when. It's not like there's anyone in the group that would steal her from us."

Umi raised an eyebrow, as if Kotori had said something that defied an every day occurrence.

* * *

"Honoka, say _'aahn'_." Maki raised her chipsticks, holding a small sausage in it.

"Aahn~" Honoka happily obliged and ate the meaty goodness cutely.

"..." Maki waited with anticipation for Honoka's next words.

"It's really good~" the ginger admitted with a smile.

"!" the redhead blushed and immediately looked down. "I- It's not like I wanted to know that!"

"I'm just saying what I felt like saying." Honoka clarified, the smile still plastered on her face.

"I- Idiot..." Maki whispered, uncaught by Honoka's ears.

"More!" Honoka requested, mouth already opened wide to receive her next offering.

Maki gave the girl what she wanted, still fighting (to no avail) the blush on her cheeks, a small portion of rice.

Honoka ate the offering with a smile.

The redhead then realized that a stray grain of rice had found itself on Honoka's cheek. "You have... some rice on you." the girl pointed at her senior's cheek.

Not knowing what the girl was trying to say, Honoka tilted her head in confusion.

Realizing that Honoka could not understand sign and body language even if her life was at stake, Maki took it upon herself to retrieve the grain of rice with her fingers, leaning on the table and surprising the senior for the bodily contact since she knew Maki did not like to touch people _or_ be touched. The redhead looked at the grain of rice in her fingers. The grain of rice that was on Honoka's soft cheeks just a moment ago. The grain of rice that still had Honoka's smell on it.

Maki gulped, knowing what she was about to do next. She slowly moved the grain of rice to her lips and pushed it to the opening of the lips. She swallowed it.

"You could have used a tissue, you know." Honoka offered.

If it was possible, the blush on Maki's cheeks grew even redder. "I- It's not like I wanted to do that! It's just- It's just that I didn't have any tissues on me!"

Honoka looked at the far end of the table, Nico's spot, and there was an unopened box on top of it labelled _'tissues'_. The senior decided not to pry further, showing how she dotes on her juniors so much. It's either that, or Honoka doesn't want to make an enemy off of Maki. She and Umi were far too similar. She would not want two Umi's in her life, thank you very much.

"Thanks, Maki-chan" the girl gave her thanks to her cute junior.

Looking down to hide her blush (which Honoka had already seen but think nothing of), the redhead nodded as she felt her heartbeat quicken its pace, her palms sweating from making a fist for too long, and her lips trying to hide a smile (and failed). "It's nothing..." the girl muttered, soft enough that only Honoka could hear.

The two sat on their chairs like that for what Maki thought was an eternity. She wanted it to be an eternity. Just the two of them, in the clubroom, acknowledging each others' presence. Just the two of them...

"I told you." they heard a new voice coming from the direction of the door.

At the door, which they didn't realize was already opened since God knows when, stood Umi and Kotori with the former's hands crossed and the latter's hands at her side. Kotori's eyes were void of emotion as she looked at Maki, contemplating murder.

Maki screamed internally. Some part of her scared of what would happen to her now that her two strongest contenders for Honoka's affection knew of her lingering feelings for the leader, and the other part of her slightly disappointed that her alone time with Honoka was ruined before she could maybe... touch her hand... Maki blushed a deep red at that. Who knew she could be so lewd?

"Heyo Umi-chan~ Kotori-chan~ Done with the paperwork?" Honoka greeted the two, not feeling the malice in the air between Umi and Maki.

Umi changed the target of her glare to Honoka.

The girl in question flinched.

"H- Hey, I did _most_ of the work."

"And you didn't _wait_ for us to finish, and instead you came here and begged your junior for food?"

"It was a fair trade!"

"And what did you trade it with?"

"I promised her I'd keep her company in town this weekend."

Umi returned her glare to Maki.

Maki glared back.

"Oh, then it would be okay if we were to accompany you as well this weekend, _Maki_?" Umi asked, though she called her name with as much malice as possible.

"Dear me, I would not like to impose you on your free day, _Umi_. Besides, I wanted Honoka's opinion on the bathing suit I was going to buy, therefore you, someone who lacks even the _essence_ of fashion, would not be of much help."

Kotori released a breath as she calmed down. She then smiled. "If we're talking fashion, I'm sure I would be of assistance, Maki-chan!"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to take your time with my silly requests, Kotori."

"No, I insist."

"No w-"

" **I insist.** _ **"**_

Maki flinched at the malice of the older girl's words, slightly backing as much as possible on her seat just in case the designer would pounce at her any minute. Thankfully, the girl didn't pounce at her but you can never be too sure. Gulping and trying to _not_ scream out a terrified and girly scream, she looked to Honoka for support. The Leader herself was confused why Umi was gritting her teeth, why Kotori's smile looked just like those serial killers you see in movies, and why Maki was holding her hand in a desperate plea.

Some might say that Honoka was an idiot.

She's not _just_ an idiot. She's an idiot who knew when to run away.

She was about to get up and run for the window to hop off of even though they were three storeys high, when a new voice was heard, indicating both Honoka and Maki's saviour have just arrived.

"Why are you two standing near the door?" Eli asked as she tried to enter the room, only to be stopped by the figures of the two. "And Maki's holding Honoka's hand? I thought you hated bodily contact." she commented yet again. After thinking for a few moments, Eli frowned. "Are you guys having fun without us?"

A chorus of thanks and worshipping words could be heard in Honoka and Maki's minds, thankful that their senior had arrived just in time. Eli may be the most popular and handsome one of the group, but she's also an idiot. The good thing about Eli was that she's the idiot with the greatest timing.

" _Elicchi,_ you can't read the atmosphere at all, can you?" came Nozomi's voice from behind Eli.

"Hey, I resent that!" Eli voiced out, quite hurt by the accusation. After she looked at the four in the clubroom again, she realized things were pretty heated up before her arrival. "Was I not supposed to disturb you guys?" she asked.

The glare from Umi spoke volumes.

"I'll... leave the school and never come back. See you."

Before Eli could make her great escape, Nico pulled the girl by the collar (with great effort. Pulling someone almost ten centimetres taller than you is quite tiring). She dragged the girl and hauled her into the girl's seat, pushing Umi and Kotori to their seats along the way.

"Flee later. Meeting first." Nico commanded and sat on her seat, not minding the glares from Umi and the look of admiration from Honoka. Rin and Hanayo then came in moments later after Nozomi sat on her seat.

After checking that everyone was seated comfortably, ( _'Why is Maki holding Honoka's hand? How long have they held hands like that?'_ ) Nico started the agenda for today. But not before Umi pulled Honoka's hand from Maki's, separating the two and causing Maki to pout heavily.

* * *

"There's too many people in this group." Nico started.

The girls had a look of confusion on their faces, except for Maki and Nozomi. The former still pouting for not getting what she wanted and the latter, also pouting, but due to how she was the one who gathered up all nine members. There was a reason it was named _Muse_ and not _Nico's squad,_ and Nozomi won't be changing it any time soon.

"I thought there was some really popular girl group out there with hundreds of members." Honoka voiced out.

"Ah, like AK48 ~nya." Rin added.

"AK47?" Eli blinked, confused.

" _AKB48_ , you mean." Hanayo corrected.

"What's AK47?" Kotori asked.

"It's a gun model, developed by the Soviet Union. From Russia." Eli explained.

"Onions!"

"No, Hanayo. _Union_." Umi corrected Hanayo.

"Rin doesn't really like onions ~nya." Rin added her own opinion. "She can eat it, but would rather not."

"I feel you." Honoka nodded. "Onion's my fifth least favourite food."

"And your least favourite food is red peppers." Nico chimed in.

"How did you know?!"

"Honoka-chan tells that to everybody ~nya." Rin chuckled.

"You've been saying that for months." Nico chuckled as well.

Most of the members realized that Honoka, Rin and Nico were leading the conversation. Everyone knew that if the three were to talk in the discussion, then their main topic would be lost as the three would talk about things unrelated to the topic. Moral of the story, don't let the three idiots lead the conversation. It was okay if it was only one of them, but put all three in the conversation, good luck getting their attention.

"Nicocchi, the topic?" Nozomi broke the trio's conversation.

Nico, having finally realized that she had strayed from the original topic, stopped the conversation with her two comrades. She coughed, trying to get their attention back to the main subject.

"What I was trying to say is-" Nico started and then looked at each and every one of the members. "I want everyone to get the publicity that they deserve, but it's impossible, considering how many of us are there. People would think of _Muse_ as a whole and remembering each of our names would be a bother."

"Yes, _Umi_ is _such_ a difficult name to remember." Maki offered, her voice draped in sarcasm. She had stopped pouting and focused on the discussion at the moment.

"Are you hinting at something?" Umi glared at the first year, offended for no reason. She just felt offended somehow by the way Maki said her name.

"Keep your lover's quarrel to a minimum, ladies." said Nico.

Both Umi and Maki glared at their senior.

Nico gave zero fucks.

"Doesn't the AK47-"

" _AKB48." everyone_ corrected the youngest member of the group, Rin. Everyone except Honoka and Nico. They didn't really know why people made such a big deal of a name. Even so, Rin didn't skip a beat.

"-have, like a hundred members and people still knew their names ~nya?" the first year asked.

"The majority of their fans only knew some of the girls." Nico explained. "The members that _everyone_ knew were the top members. Even the group started to use subunits more frequently and even then, they managed to split the group into teams so that people could know them a little better."

"I suppose you do have a point there." Eli commented, impressed by Nico's observation. "What do you propose?"

"SOLO DEBUTS!" Nico exclaimed with a smile and slammed her fist on the table as she got up.

Everyone either gave a sympathizing look towards Nico or wore a blank expression. They all knew what Nico was trying to do, and none of them wanted to let Nico get the spotlight just because of her selfish reasons.

"Rejected." said Nozomi with a sigh.

"Nico-chan had a point until it was blatantly obvious what her intentions were." Kotori also sighed at her senior's sad attempt.

"What was the _real_ reason you started to spout out this nonsense?" Umi asked the shortest third year.

"Well..." Nico started, closing her eyes as she recalled the memory. "I was testing out my theory and asked random people on the streets what they think of Muse. Since we won Love Live!, then it was possible that a lot of people knew about us. My deduction was spot on, and a lot of people said they were fans of us." Nico told the others.

"That's good to know!" Honoka exclaimed with a smile.

Nico glared at the ginger.

"W- what is it?" the leader asked, confused as to why Nico was glaring at her all of a sudden. Was it something she said?

"Most of the people I asked only knew the names of _you,"_ Nico pointed at Honoka. " _you, and you!"_ she then pointed at Eli and Maki respectively. "Only one person knew my name and I cried so much and hugged her so tightly that she got confused!"

"You're a really sad human being." Maki looked at Nico with pity.

"Honoka-chan is our leader and usual Center so it's no mystery that she's the one people remembered." Hanayo explained. "Plus, Eli-chan and Maki-chan are very popular with the female and male fans, respectively. Not to mention if Honoka's not the Center, it would be either of them to take the spot."

Honoka thought for a moment the information she received from Hanayo.

"Wait." Honoka brought the attention of the others to her. "When did I become the Leader and Center?"

The members either sighed or brought a palm to their foreheads after the ginger asked the question. Nico practically glared at the younger girl. Sure, they have hinted some times that Honoka was the Leader of Muse, but they haven't really said it out loud. And Honoka practically stands in the middle during songs and how did she not know that?

"You dense motherf-"

"Well, the Leader was decided in a mental vote," Nozomi cut off Nico just in time. "And as for the Center, since Umicchi wrote the songs, then it's no mystery that she puts you in the Center, to get in your pants, Honocchi."

"S- Shut up!" Umi voiced out, her cheeks reddened.

Honoka titled her head in confusion. "Why would she want my pants?"

"Well, it's not really the pants that she's after, but the thing under-"

Before Nozomi could finish the sentence, she was assaulted by a book in the face, thrown by none other than Umi herself. Umi would have usually used something heavier; like a bucket, if it weren't for the fact that Nozomi was her senior. She would use that in case of Nico, though.

"I'm not really getting it." Honoka pouted.

"Me neither." agreed Maki.

"Does Umi have a thing for pants?" questioned Eli.

"You innocent, innocent fools." Nico shook her head in disbelief.

"It's alright, Honoka-chan! You'll find out soon enough!" Kotori assured her best friend.

"Rin thinks Honoka-chan is dense at times ~nya."

Hanayo sighed.

"You're one to talk." Nozomi had that really, really nasty grin on her face.

"Nya?"

"Moving on!" Umi got up from her seat. "I think Nico had a point there."

"She did?" asked Kotori in disbelief.

"I did?" asked _Nico_ in disbelief.

"Of course, we won't use the useless idea of putting Nico in a solo-"

"Excuse you."

"-but, I think we can use this." Umi walked to the white board and grabbed a marker. She wrote _μ's_ at the top and then added branches from it. "I propose we split the group into three teams; or subunits, in a more... _idol-y_ tone."

Eli seemed to consider it for a moment.

"And what good will it do?" she questioned.

"Lots." Umi smiled. She then elaborated, "First of all, we could put the more popular members in separate teams, and one way or another, the fans would come to learn more of the other girls instead of just you three."

"Not guaranteed." Hanayo commented.

"Still has a higher chance of making them remember individual members instead of all nine of us singing and dancing and confusing them." Nozomi agreed with the lyricist.

"Exactly." Umi thanked Nozomi from the bottom of her heart. "And we get to conserve our energy during lives. If we had to play nine songs, then we'd put four or five of the songs as sub-unit songs, therefore letting the members not performing in other sub-units, rest." Umi then looked at Honoka. "We don't want one of us to faint on stage again."

"That's a low-blow!"

"An _accurate_ low-blow." Maki added.

Honoka pouted.

"I think that's a really good idea, don't you agree Elicchi?" Nozomi asked her best friend.

"I suppose... But that would make loads more work to you, Umi. And Kotori and Maki as well."

"If I have the lyrics, I can compose."

"It doesn't really matter to me since the designs would change, but the number of clothing wouldn't. So I'm fine."

"And I was thinking that you could write the lyrics yourselves. To make each unit more _unique_." Umi explained.

"... Did you just-"

"I think that's a sound idea." Nico agreed with the girl's plan, interrupting Maki.

"Yeah. It would make things a lot more interesting!" Hanayo chimed in.

"All in favour of Umi's idea, say _Muse_!" Honoka raised her hand.

Everyone chorused with the ginger, all hands raised.

"Then that settles it." Honoka gave a thumbs up to Umi. "Great idea, Umi-chan!"

"... Thanks." whispered Umi, a blush on her cheeks.

"What about the Team placements ~nya?"

"Oh..." Umi said, although she had already expected the question. "Since, we have three teams for us nine members, and we have three first, second and third years, then why not place the teams by year? First years in one team, second years in another, et cetera."

"No objections here." Kotori was the first to speak up.

Maki glared at the lyricist, already figuring out what the girl was trying to do. Umi was trying to set up Honoka with herself, separating Maki from her beloved senior. She would not let that happen.

"In my opinion, putting all three popular members in one team is more beneficial. Since the three members are all in one team, remembering the other members would be easier." Maki voiced out her opinion to her senior.

It was like that for a few seconds. Maki, sitting on her chair with arms crossed, glaring at Umi, and Umi, standing and glaring at the younger girl. An uncomfortable silence dragged out where the only noise that could be heard was the other students practising sports or music.

Thus, it was all up to Honoka as the Leader (she still doesn't get why people call her that) to stop the fighting and offer her own opinion.

"How about a lottery?" the ginger offered to the others. "Sometimes leaving things up to fate is the greatest choice, isn't that right Nozomi-chan?" the girl asked the older girl for support.

Nozomi chuckled. "Sometimes it really is. I agree with Honocchi." she smiled at the leader and one could see how thankful Honoka was by the smile on her face.

"... Fine." Umi went to her seat and sat, making sure to glare at Maki at times.

"I don't really care." Maki closed her eyes, leaving things up to fate.

"Then, I guess we're having a lottery." Eli stood up to get everything ready. As she passed by Nozomi, she whispered to the girl. "Do you really think this is the right choice?"

Nozomi snorted. She pulled a card from her deck and smiled, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Eli then smiled and left the room.

It was only moments later than Nozomi looked at the card she pulled, and her face distorted into fear.

"I have doomed us all..."

The card on her hand was named The Tower.

The symbol of chaos.

. . .

 **[Fate's Deadly Hands END]**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, brethren! It is I,_ _[_ _Whatever my current name is_ _]_ _here to bring you a story about love, friendship, and just stupid things. So, I was scrolling tumblr, searching for Honoka posts (because she's my bias, and she's a God) and I stumbled upon a really really cute Idiot Trio pic, and I just_ had _to write something about the Trio!_

 _Though if I were to be completely honest, the story centres around Honoka as she tries to help the other Two musketeers with their problems. She'll help Nico and Rin with their relationships as her own relationship moves on its own without her realizing it. First, HonoNico will help Rin, then HonoRin will help Nico! And finally, RinNico will make Honoka happy._

 _As you can guess, the main pairing is really obvious. Kotori, Umi and Maki has a thing for Honoka and Honoka's an idiot._ _As for the other pairings, it's also really obvious so I don't really need to point it out. This story will have, 5 or 6 chapters. Something along those lines._

 _May we see each other in the near future. Adiós! *flies away*_


	2. Chapter 1 - Survival Game

**Chapter 1 - Survival Game**

* * *

The sound of screams echoed throughout the school as chaos erupts. A blonde haired woman ran through the halls, carrying, in her hands, a pistol. Following her was a blue haired bomb shell. The girl was equipped with a rifle, searching with her to find a suitable spot for their operation.

The blonde was confused with how things came to be. She remembered just a few minutes prior, she, the bluenette and a friend of theirs were busy with an everyday task but now their friend was nowhere to be seen and they were thrown into this chaos.

"I think we should be okay here."

The bluenette had spoken while the blonde mused. They have arrived at another one of their friends' base of operations. As the blonde recalled, the area should be safe. The enemy had not come to the area and even if they did, they could not have beaten someone as powerful as Umi. Nobody could. It was a known fact that they kept to themselves.

Opening the door to the student council room, she braced herself for whatever that was in the room.

She did not, however, prepare herself for the _worst_.

The blonde's eyes opened wide at the scene in front of her. Papers were scattered everywhere around the room. Blood spilt all over the floor and table as three bodies lied there, out of action. She recognized their faces, some part of them that were not covered in blood, that the three were actually their friends.

"No..." the blonde managed to mouth out. "How..."

The bluenette entered the room, completely ignoring the papers and bodies lying on the floor, and her friend who was dumbfounded near the entrance. She quickly scanned the area and had found an item on the table. It seemed to be a paper of sorts. An envelope? Perhaps even a picture. The girl walked towards the table and picked up the item in question.

Scanning the content, she managed to cover her nose just in time.

" _Nicocchi_ , you little devil." the bluenette voiced out, a smile plastered on her face. "I thought _you_ were the first blood. It appears I was wrong."

"We have to go, Nozomi."

The girl in question turned around, hiding the item, which had miraculously survived without a single drop of blood on it, in her jacket pocket.

"I think we'll be safe here. Rin- _chan_ is probably busying herself with Hanayo- _chan_." the slightly older girl reasoned. "I haven't heard where _Honocchi_ is, but she herself won't come here if she didn't know Umi- _chan_ 's current state." she gestured towards the bluenette lying on the floor. "You're just being paranoid, _Elicchi_."

"I don't know." the blonde admitted. "I have a bad feeling about this." she shifted uncomfortably, "It's like this whole thing is actually a-"

"Trap?"

"Yeah-"

Eli stopped. Nozomi's mouth was not moving. That voice was not Nozomi's.

She could feel a metallic object being pressed on the back of her head. It happened too fast that she could not comprehend the situation. She tried to play back in her mind how the voice sounded and she came to a conclusion that the girl behind her, holding a gun to her head, was none other than-

"Honoka?"

"Bingo, Eli- _chan_ ~" the girl behind her answered in a sweet tone.

Even though her voice was sweet, Eli could imagine the devilish smile the girl wore behind her just from the fear in Nozomi's facial expression. She made eye contact with her best friend and told her to not do anything. If Nozomi was the only one alive in the their team, she knew they would lose. And if they lost, there is nothing stopping them. They would take over this school and it would all be over.

"I thought you were in the gym." Eli started, trying her best not to move so much as to give the younger girl a reason to shoot.

"You should know better than to listen to Coco _-chan_. She's not called a ' _Honoka fan_ ' for no reason. I, of course used my womanly charms to make her inform you of misleading information."

"... I bet you gave her candy-"

" **WOMANLY CHARMS!"**

Eli sighed, not wanting to argue with Honoka for it would be endless. And also because she's holding a gun behind her, ready to shoot any minute now. The latter far more important, but still.

"Now, tell me where you hid the item." Honoka forced the two to spit out the information she needed.

"This?" Nozomi asked, holding out the item she hid moments prior.

"... _Why_ do you have a picture of me wet from the rain?"

"..." Nozomi decided to not inform her of how she found it on top of the table which killed two of Honoka's childhood friends and the pianist. "I bought it in an auction."

Honoka was even more confused. Heck, even Eli stopped thinking of how to escape and looked Nozomi in the eye with a deadpan look.

"What bloody auction did you go to that sells something like this?" Eli asked.

"Hey, I don't tell you how to live _your_ life. The cat ears you kept wearing in private, for insta-"

"Why are you bringing that up?!"

"I never knew you were such a pervert, Eli- _chan_." Honoka looked at her senior with a look of pity. She respected the girl but now she's just a girl with a thing for cat ears.

"I don't- I-" Eli tried to form coherent sentences, and failed. "Well, what item were you implying at first, Honoka?"

"Ah, she changed the subject." Nozomi pouted.

"I came here to avenge Nico- _chan_." she then looked at Nozomi. "You killed her off and left her in such an embarrassing state. I can't _dare_ to look at her any more!"

"Wait, what did you do?" Eli asked, clueless of Nozomi's action.

Nozomi dug deep in her pocket to bring out an item in the form of panties with a bear print on it.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE NICO'S PANTIES?!"

"I can't dare to look at her any more!" Honoka exclaimed, failing to hide a laughter or two.

"YOU JUST CAN'T LOOK AT HER WITHOUT LAUGHING!"

"To be fair, this is spoils of war."

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE! HECK, WHY DID YOU TAKE HER PANTIES, OUT OF ALL THINGS?!"

"I don't tell _you_ how to-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Eli rubbed her temples, exhausted from retorting Nozomi's logic. She loves the girl like a sister, but sometimes she just can't keep up with her. No, Eli was not stupid and can totally read other's intentions. She was not stupid. Not. Stupid.

Eli sighed.

How did it even come to this?

/

/

Nozomi was in deep thought.

Prior, she had found out something amazing. Something spectacular. Something that she should warn the others about. It was something about her cards. Yes, it was something about it. About what, she wondered. What did the cards tell her to warn them about? Something happy? Something life-threatening? Or could it possibly something embarrassing would befall then in a couple of minutes? She did not know. No, the correct wording would be, she could not remember. Or more precisely, the girl in her arms, squirming for her life, was making her forget.

"Oh, _Nicocchi_. Why are you in my arms?"

 _'You're_ the one suddenly hugging me like this!' was what Nico would have said, if it weren't for the fact that she could not talk. Heck, she couldn't even breathe due to the fact that Nozomi's breasts was suffocating her. Stupid breasts. Who needs breasts when you can be this cute anyway?

No, Nico wasn't saying _Nozomi_ was cute. She was implying she, herself, was cute. Not _Nozomi_ , mind you.

'Let me out of here' she said, but what came out was "'me- ou-"

"Is _Nicocchi_ acting like a kitten now?"

 _'Of course not, you bloody buffoon!'_

The others, who were watching the spectacle were either sympathetic of their Club Captain or slightly jealous. What? Rin wants to touch big boobs as well! Her own breasts couldn't _begin_ to satisfy her curiosity.

Therefore, she looked at Honoka, a twinkle in her eye.

"Honoka-chan!" she addressed her senior and close friend. "Hug me like that ~nya!"

Three spectators _glared_ at Rin for saying something so ridiculous. The other spectator felt betrayed for some reason and pouted ever so glumly. The girl in question, the leader of the group, contemplated the meaning behind Rin's words. Why would Rin want to be hugged like that? Of course, Rin was her beloved junior and close friend so it would be no difficult task to do so. Perhaps it was envy that made Rin act.

So, Honoka did what any senior would do to her junior.

She suffocated her close friend with her breasts in a tight embrace.

Needless to say, it became a riot.

/

"What happened to _you_ guys?" Eli Ayase asked her friends as she entered the clubroom.

Honoka was sat on a chair, clueless of what was happening, Umi, Kotori and Maki were each trying to strangle Rin as the youngest tried to run around the room, escaping their clutches. Nozomi was suffocating Nico in her cleavage as the shortest member tried to claw out of those gigantic breasts. On the side, Hanayo was peacefully drinking tea, ignoring Rin's pleas completely.

The blonde sighed, a box in hand, and walked to the table, skilfully dodging the projectiles thrown by Umi the Archer. Did she just throw Nico's wallet?

She placed the box on the table and looked at Honoka.

The ginger somehow got the message and stood up.

"Time to pick your team!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she skipped to the box.

The others stopped their frolicking and followed their leader, although begrudgingly. Nico's staying the bloody hell away from Nozomi, Rin's holding tightly to Honoka in case she needs to use her senior as a shield while Umi, Kotori and Maki were trailing right behind them with Kotori whispering _'murder'_ every two steps. Hanayo made it her goal today to not even look in Rin's direction. Which she failed every time Rin screams _'Nya!'_ after hearing someone whisper something horrendous to her every two steps.

Honoka, as the leader and organizer of this event, decided it was her duty to pick last and look to see if anyone's cheating, to which Nozomi clicked her tongue.

"I guess I'll be first pick." Eli said as she put her hand inside the small box. She pulled out the number **2.**

"Rin's second!" declared Rin as she pulled out the number **1**.

"I bet a drink that I'm going to pull out the same number as you, _Elicchi_." Nozomi challenged teasingly as Eli puffed her cheeks.

"Not buying it."

Nico coughed. "Chicken" she said in between.

"HUH?! Fine! You're on!" Eli pointed at Nozomi with determination in her eyes.

Five seconds later, Eli was grovelling on the floor while Nozomi looked on, a paper with the number **2** on her left hand.

"Too easy." Nico said, giving Nozomi a high-five.

"You're so gullible, Eli- _chan_." commented Honoka.

Deciding it would be best to move on, Maki went ahead and pulled herself a number **3** _ **.**_

Kotori followed suit, pulling out a number **3** as well.

Nico, thoroughly finished with laughing at Eli's stupidity, pulled herself the number **1**.

"Yay! Nico- _chan_ is with Rin ~ _nya!_ " Rin hopped into Nico's arms as the two displayed a very intimate display of affection.

"I- It's not like I did this for you or anything!" explained Nico with false embarrassment.

"You really didn't do anything, though." Umi commented from the sidelines.

Nico, Rin and even Honoka looked at Umi with narrowed eyes.

"Why must you ruin such a beautiful moment?" asked Nico.

"It's her thing. Right next to bullying me." explained Honoka.

"Umi- _chan,_ you suck ~nya."

Not delaying any longer, Hanayo went up and put her hand in the little box. After much debating which piece of paper to pull out, she grabbed one and pulled it out. On the piece of paper displayed the number **2**.

Hanayo fell to the floor in a fetal position.

"I'm in the same team as the molester and the idiot. Somebody save me!" Hanayo yelled out in despair.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Eli put on a wry smile, though her heart screamed to go and punch the hell out of Hanayo.

"I never knew you were a molester, _Elicchi_. Oh how time flies." Nozomi put a hand on her cheek, reminiscing of the days of innocent Eli.

"She means you." retorted Nico.

Everyone then looked to Umi, waiting for her to pull her own number. After a few seconds, Umi opened her mouth.

"Honoka, how about you pull? I'll choose whatever's left."

"You sure?" Honoka asked.

"Yes. You did say you're going to pick last."

"Well, if you say so."

Maki looked questioningly at Umi until she realized one thing.

Nico and Rin are in a team and there's one spot left for that team. Honoka didn't choose a team yet.

"Oh no..." Nozomi muttered.

It seems that most of the members have realized this at this point, sans Eli because she's Eli. Hanayo stopped being depressed and looked more scared, to be honest. Horrified, even. Umi closed her eyes and prayed with all her might. Nozomi placed her cards to her chest, muttering some sort of mantra or something. Kotori stopped smiling. KOTORI. STOPPED. SMILING!

"Oh God help us all."

/

"THE END HAS COME!" Nozomi shouted, throwing her cards around. "Repent! Repent!"

"I'm too young to die!" Hanayo cried.

"Mama? Yes,... No, I don't think transferring schools is a foolish idea. Of course it's not because of something stupid." Maki was on the phone, though if you look closely, she hadn't called anyone. Her mind was too broken to comprehend that.

"Kotori, has this nightmare come to an end? Have I woken up yet?" Umi asked, hugging her childhood friend.

"No, Umi- _chan._ It's still happening. You can continue to sleep now." Kotori assured her.

Chaos ensued in the Idol Research Club, as only Honoka, Nico and Rin were celebrating them becoming a unit. Eli was still trying to figure out what the others were even doing. Just because the Three Idiots were in a unit together, doesn't mean things are going to be any different than usual. Right?

"Okay, I'll bring Team 3 to the Student Council room as their base of operations. My team will be in the empty classroom next to the lab. You'll have the clubroom, Honoka." Eli decided and Honoka nodded.

"Don't go doing anything stupid, you hear?" Umi warned.

"Oh, Umi- _chan,_ surely you jest. There's no way we'd do anything stupid." Honoka puffed her chest in pride.

/

"So, uh, anyone know what we should do?" Honoka started as both her and Rin looked at Nico.

"What? What are you looking at _me_ for?" Nico asked.

"Well, you're the oldest one here, Nico- _chan ~nya_."

"Yup. So what should we do, Club Captain?" Honoka looked at Nico with admiration.

Nico sighed. Just because she's older, doesn't mean she knows what to do either. Nico thought about what their final product should be. They were going to come up with a song. And what would a song be without its lyrics?

"Lyrics. We need to create lyrics for our song." Nico put the team on track.

"How do we create lyrics ~ _nya_?" asked Rin, with a tilt of her head.

"Brainstorm. We'll each come up with lyrics for a song and the best one will be put through the next phase of song making."

"I'm not really confident in my lyrics making skills, though." Honoka admitted with a sad smile.

"Don't worry. We'll evaluate the lyrics and if we think we can make it better, we'll fix it as a team. But first, let's start with actually making some lyrics."

"Roger / _~nya!_ " said the two in unison.

Nico smiled.

Everyone thought of them as the Three Idiots, but they can get the job done if they're not bored. The only reason they could ever do anything stupid is if Honoka were to give up doing anything productive. It will happen eventually, but Nico knew she will also play along with Honoka's shenanigans. Therefore, she'll enjoy this peace while it lasts.

/

"Done _~nya_!" Rin exclaimed as she tossed her pen somewhere she didn't care.

Honoka and Nico stopped playing cards when Rin finished and they then went to their respective seats, holding up their respective lyrics.

"I'll start ~ _nya_!" Rin went ahead and read her lyrics to which the other two listened.

 _Ramen, Ramen, oh so good,_

 _Why aren't you a primary food?_

 _There's rice and bread,_

 _Whether white or red,_

 _But all I really cared for,_

 _Was you._

 _So put your rice in its barrel,_

 _And shove your bread in peril,_

 _Grab yourself a bowl of ramen,_

 _Taste it yourself and whisper 'Amen',_

 _To the God of Ramen above._

Honoka and Nico looked at each other.

"Well, it's... cute." Nico commented.

"You think so ~ _nya_?! Rin thought it was pretty childish at first."

"Well, it is." Nico admitted.

"Traitor ~ _nya_!" cried Rin.

"Even so, this childishness is what makes your lyrics yours, Rin- _chan_. It's very cute literature." Honoka praised her friend and Rin laughed sheepishly.

The three smiled, Rin happy with the compliments and Honoka and Nico happy that it didn't turn out so crazy. At least one of them can write something decent, albeit a little childish. Well, they're still idols so writing cute songs is expected, right?

"Next up is mine." Honoka announced as she read her own lyrics.

 _Well, they encourage my complete complications,_

 _Send me chocolates when they think I need a smile,_

 _I can't control myself because I don't know how,_

 _And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while._

 _So give me bread, bread, mountains of the stuff,_

 _Give me all that I can eat and it will never be enough,_

 _So give me bread, bread, breaaaaad,_

 _Grab a crate, because they're going to get so mad._

Nico looked at Honoka. Rin looked at Honoka. Honoka looked confused.

"What? It sounds cool." Honoka defended herself.

"I can tolerate Rin's because it was cute but yours sound so addictive. Therefore, rejected." Nico announced.

"This is blasphemy! I call discrimination! All are equal! Equality is imminent!"

"Just admit it sucked, Honoka- _chan ~nya_."

"My turn." Nico stood up. "Of course, the great Idol Nico Nico Ni will have to show you people how to truly write lyrics that can penetrate even the coldest of hea-"

"Boo! Get on with it!" the audience was impatient.

"You suck ~ _nya_!"

Tough crowd, thought Nico.

 _Nico Nico try to be as awesome as me_

 _Nico Nico-_

"YOU SUCK!" shouted Honoka.

Well these girls are just rude.

/

"So it's a given that the three of us can't write lyrics. Rin's was fine, but I don't think cutesy stuff like that is going to suit Honoka." Nico commented.

"Hey!"

"So right ~ _nya_."

"So what should we do now?" Honoka asked the club leader.

"You're the group leader. Your call."

Well that's quick of her to pass the torch. Honoka thought of something to do to rectify the situation of not having any lyrics. But no matter how much she thought, she couldn't come up with anything. Maybe she can steal the lyrics of the other members, but that would just be rude and she doesn't think that Umi would let her go with it. Perhaps she can call other students for help? She _is_ the student council president so most students would be glad to participate in their little mission. However that would inconvenience other people so that's a no-go. She can't do that as the student council president. She can do that as Honoka Kousaka, though. Nah, that would be counter-productive.

The other two only looked at Honoka, waiting for her to come up with something good. Then, they realized something in Honoka's eyes seemed to flicker.

They knew those eyes so very much.

Honoka sighed.

"I'm bored."

Rin smiled and Nico grinned.

"Then what should we do?" Nico asked the Honoka who had a strange flicker in her eyes.

"There aren't anything we can do to get lyrics." Honoka admitted, "However, we can at least stall the others from making any lyrics of their own. That would give us more time to come up with our own lyrics."

"You don't mean-" Rin was interrupted before she could even finish.

"We're going to disturb the hell out of them." Nico's grin was getting more and more evil.

"Precisely." Honoka smirked as she called a number on her cellphone.

"Who are you calling ~ _nya_?"

"An old friend."

/

/

The phone was ringing.

Looking at the name of the dialler, Tsubasa was contemplating whether or not she should answer. On one hand, she hadn't heard anything from Honoka in quite a while. On the other hand, this is _Honoka_. Honoka never calls her unless it's to do something really, _really_ stupid and she had to play her hand in it as well.

"You know you can just pick it up." Erena told her leader but the girl was being far too annoying.

"No! She's just going to ask me for favours and I'd agree and then she'd drag me into something stupid and thus proving again and again that _µ's_ is having a lot more fun than us!"

"To be fair, all we ever do is sit around and play games." Anju commented.

"No! We do cool stuff too, like..." Tsubasa was trying to say something. She's trying to say _anything_. "More importantly, I don't want to get dragged into another one of her shenanigans!" She gave up.

"Any minute now,..." Erena whispered to Anju.

"But, I guess it would be kinda fun to get involved and look at the horror Otonokizaka has to face because of Honoka."

"Any minute,..."

"I mean, not because I want to help Honoka or anything. This is for my own personal joy. Yup."

"She craved in." Anju chuckled.

"As usual." Erena added.

/

/

"I still think we should change our approach." Umi said to her best friend. "There's no telling what that treacherous redhead will do to our innocent Honoka when we're not looking."

"I can hear you." Maki gritted her teeth as she waited for Umi to finish the lyrics.

"That's because I wanted you to hear me."

"Huh?!"

"Now, now, ladies. There's work to do so it'd be great if Maki- _chan_ and Umi- _chan_ can just do their work..."

"I can't do my job if I don't have lyrics! And this girl have been insulting me and not even writing!"

"I was writing them. It's just that I need to make small talk, or else I won't get in the mood."

"That's such a pain. You're such a pain."

"Well, _excuse you_."

Kotori sighed.

It had been like this for a few minutes now and not one of them thought of just backing down and doing their own thing. Umi despises Maki and Maki just can't stand Umi's hate. If this keeps going, none of them are going to get their jobs done. Plus, Kotori had been 90% sure that Umi was writing methods to punish Maki on that paper, instead of the lyrics.

If Kotori hadn't known better, she would have just let the two kiss already. With this much friction in the room, they're bound to be hot enough to get it on with each other.

And she would probably let them.

Then, they heard a sudden knock on the door.

Maki and Umi both stopped their arguing and looked at the door in question.

"Come in?" Umi said confusingly. Not many people dared to visit the Student Council after she made it perfectly clear to not disturb Honoka when she's (forcibly) doing her work.

The door opened ever so slightly and stopped opening after just a few centimetres. Umi raised her left eyebrow, thinking perhaps a junior is trying to play a trick on them. Kotori prayed for the poor soul who's trying to bother Umi Sonoda when she's working.

"This isn't funny, you know." Umi warned as she got up and went to the door.

As she reached said door, she opened it forcibly and well what do you know, there's nobody there.

"Ah, the classic _'Ring and Run'_ strategy. Mighty affective against oversized ogres." Maki commented from her chair.

"I'll murder you in your sleep." Umi threatened but Maki cared not.

After watching the two bicker again like an old married couple, Kotori realized there was a letter on the table they're sitting at. She didn't know how they did it, but there is a letter on the table which hadn't been there in the first place.

She looked at Umi. Umi's not the type who would leave something like this, pretending it to be a ghost out of nowhere. In fact, she's _frightened_ of them.

She looked at Maki. No matter how much Maki hated Umi, she still admired her somewhat from the bottom of her heart. Therefore, there's no motive for her to put the letter on the table. And she _knows_ Maki is quite frightened of her so there's no way Maki would want to frighten her instead.

Thus, Kotori did the perfectly rational thing anybody would do in this situation.

She picked up the letter and opened it.

"Well, at least I don't sleep with my pet teddy bear when I've already grown up!" Umi shouted.

"Yeah, because you lost it and cried for hours when you were 14!" Maki retorted.

"H- How did you-"

"Honoka would tell me anything for pudding, you know." Maki smirked.

Yup. Umi hated this girl so, _so_ much.

As if on queue, they heard a sudden gush of liquid coming from Kotori's direction. They turned their heads and what they saw made their heart leap. Kotori was now on the floor gushing out blood from her nose. On her hand, held a piece of picture. They didn't see what the picture showed from their positions and frankly, they weren't even thinking about it. One of their own has fallen so they moved towards Kotori in panic.

"Kotori, what's wrong?! Stay with me!" Umi shook the girl, not minding the blood all over the floor. "Don't you dare leave me here! Kotori!"

Umi's shout echoed throughout the room but no answer was given. Maki was growing worried what might have happened to the poor girl. She then realized that Kotori was holding a picture in her hand. Not delaying, Maki quickly took and scanned the picture, trying to find out what caused Kotori to be in such a state. Then, her eyes widened.

As Umi tried to wake up Kotori with slapping her with bread, (seemed to work on Honoka quite a lot) she heard a thud, signalling that somebody had fallen. She looked and saw the same happened to Maki. Rivers of blood flowed from Maki's nose and, like Kotori before, she was holding some sort of picture in her hand.

Umi gulped.

What sort of monstrosity did they see in the picture to make them fall so fast?

Umi got up, took the picture and placed it on the table. What did they see?

When she saw what was in the picture, blood gushed from her nose, and like the others, she fell.

To think someone had something so,... dangerous...

On the table, lied a picture of a wet Honoka, wearing a wet t-shirt and looking at the camera drowsily.

/

/

"Did everything go according to plan ~ _nya_?" Rin asked the shortest girl who just came back from completing their mission.

"Affirmative. They were too busy bickering that they didn't even realize I sneaked into the room." answered Nico giving the team a v for victory.

"What did you even use to solo against them? I was afraid that you'd die because... well, there's Umi- _chan."_ Honoka asked the club captain and the girl laughed.

"Did you remember that day a few weeks ago when you were running in the rain and took shelter in my home?" Nico asked the girl.

"Yeah. I was practically soaked by the time I arrived there." Honoka remembered.

"Thanks for the feast, by the way." Nico smirked.

"Huh? What are you even talking about, Nico-chan? You were the one who fed me."

Nico decided to just laugh and continued on.

/

/

After that, things became hectic. The Three Idiots- now know as the Tri-diots- moved on to bigger missions. Now that their obstacle, Strict Blue, was gone, they were free to do anything. A few minutes after The No Fun team was defeated, a truck filled with paintball guns arrived at Otonokizaka Academy. The Student Council President took it upon herself to inspect the truck and after a few minutes, the contents were taken and thus the Tri-diots acquired their weapons.

They started to show off their military capabilities by shooting at innocents. Everyone, already knowing that the three idiots were up to something again, played along and acted dead after being shot. Even the teachers were used to it by now and when they heard the idiot trio was the cause of the chaos, they decided to ignore it and continue on with their lives.

The only people the team hadn't killed were those who were loyal to Honoka, as Honoka knew that they could be useful in the near future.

It didn't take long for Team Big Boobs to start moving as well once they realized the idiot trio was up to something again and there were confirmed 'deaths' throughout the school. Oh, and the screaming also gave it away, but still. When they checked the school, the horror in Idiot Russian's eyes was expected. She didn't know what happened, but she was going to put a stop to it. Cow Tits advised on the opposite, seeing as pretty much everyone was just playing along with them, but the Idiot didn't even listen. Rice Boob agreed with the Idiot, since she knew that she had to put a stop to Rin's schemes. Cow Tits decided to just follow the two for now. Perhaps she could get something of value from this escapade.

/

/

Nico was walking along the corridor, alone. She had to go to the toilet real fast. After 'killing' lots of people, the three decided to split up and cover more ground. They needed to defeat the final team and move on to bigger things like going to UTX and occupying their base. After finding the final team, they were to regroup and try to move as a team. One should not make contact with the enemy when they're alone. Such is why Nico needed to be quick. She was pretty sure Eli wouldn't do something as cowardly as ambushing her, but she knew Nozomi too much. Nozomi knows strategy, and such is why Nico is afraid of her the most.

She also didn't have any weapons with her since she ran out of ammo. The final three weapons they hid in the clubroom had disappeared without a trace. She simply knew that the Big Boobs team had taken custody of their weapons. And an armed Nozomi against an unarmed Nico frightened her.

Just like now.

She suddenly felt an arm wrapped itself around her waist and the familiar feel of metal on the side of her head. She could see from the corner of her eye that the metal was indeed a rifle. The same rifle she hid in the clubroom. She could also feel two lumps of familiar breasts behind her and she knew who those belong to far too well.

"Surprise attacks aren't fair you know, Nozomi." Nico said, feeling slightly terrified of the situation.

The girl behind her chuckled.

The same lovely voice she knew.

"You know I don't play fair, _Nicocchi_."

The usual Nozomi. Well, it would have been the usual Nozomi if it weren't for the fact that there's a freaking rifle aimed at her head.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pull the trigger." Nico challenged. She was only bluffing, though. She didn't want Nozomi to pull the trigger. As much she wanted to not become a toy for Nozomi, she also didn't want to leave the girl's embr- Wait. Stop thinking that.

"Oh, but that wouldn't be as fun, _Nicocchi_." Nozomi whispered in her ear, causing Nico to twitch. "Imagine the fun things we can do. There aren't anybody near us right now. Thus, no one can hear your screams."

The blush on Nico's face was of fury. It was not because of embarrassment, mind you. She's furious because... uh... because she's going to get killed? Yeah, yeah. She's furious. She wasn't thinking of how Nozomi's fingers seemed to be moving on her stomach.

"Y- You're nasty, you know that?"

"Oh, but you love this side of me."

"I don't! Now let me go!"

As much as she tried to, she could not escape Nozomi's grasp.

The little part of her brain thought how she wasn't even trying. It's as if she was weak in the knees. Why would she be weak in the knees just because of Nozomi?

Her heart rate increased drastically as she tried to find an escape and hopefully run away from Nozomi. She needed to regroup and tell the others of the danger. She needed to be quick. She tried and tried to break free, but it was useless.

"You know, _Nicocchi_." Nozomi whispered. "I'm not even using any strength to keep you here. The only reason you're not escaping, is because you don't want to."

Nico's eyes widened.

She gulped, trying to find something- anything to say that would deny what Nozomi was saying, yet deep in her heart, she knew she could not deny any of it.

"Since you've been such a good girl, I'll give you your," Nozomi stopped as her lips moved closer to Nico's ear. "-reward."

Nozomi placed the hand that was on Nico's stomach on Nico's cheek and pushed it to face her. When Nico saw those eyes of Nozomi's, she couldn't help but gulp a second time, heat radiating on her cheeks.

"Thanks for the meal." Nozomi said as she moved closer to Nico's lips.

 _ **BANG**_

The sound of the rifle being fired echoed throughout the corridor. Nozomi watched in shock as she didn't even pull the trigger and looked at the rifle, only to see that it was Nico who fired it from her position. Nico fired at herself, thus falling to the floor with red liquid on the side of her head.

Nozomi didn't feel anything other than disappointment as she looked at the 'dead' girl below her.

" _Nicocchi_ , you coward."

/

/

"Oh, there you are. Where have you been? First Hanayo disappeared and then you. I was beginning to get worried there for a second." said Eli to the girl who just came back.

"I scouted ahead and managed to take down _Nicocchi_ in the process." the girl replied, not really looking at Eli.

Eli was a bit surprised. She didn't take Nozomi for someone who would face an enemy head on. She would have thought Nozomi would use her as a distraction when faced with danger. She then noticed something sticking out from Nozomi's pocket.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing out the object.

"Let's just say,... It's a punishment for _Nicocchi_ running away."

/

/

Rin ran around, actively searching for any sign of Nico. At first, they were supposed to rendezvous at the clubroom minutes ago, but now she's nowhere to be seen. Not to mention the spare weapons they saved up was stolen from them. She needed to meet Nico as soon as possible, or else they'll lose the war.

As she reached a corner, she stopped. She saw a familiar figure in the distance which she could barely make out of. She was about ot approach said figure when her walkie talkie sounded.

" _Rin-chan! Retreat! Nico's down and I know who did this! The Big Boobs Team stole our weapons and are planning to take us down! You need to move now! I'm going ahead to the Student Council Room since they'll probably try to recruit Umi-chan. Meet me there!"_

After that, the sound stopped and the silence of the corridor was the only thing left. That, and the footsteps coming from in front of her as the figure drew closer and closer.

" _Kayochin_?" Rin called the girl from the distance.

She tried, and she tried, but the girl didn't answer her. She only moved closer and closer to her, without even looking at Rin in the eye.

" _Kayochin_ , it's Rin ~ _nya_! How is your team doing?"

She attempted to make small talk, but alas she got the same response.

Nothing.

" _Kayo_ -"

She was interrupted as Hanayo shot her. Rin managed to dodge by the hair and hid behind the corner.

She couldn't believe it. There's no way Hanayo would shoot her. ' _Kayochin_ ' was not that type of girl. She couldn't even hurt a fly, let alone shoot her with a pistol. Rin gulped and tried to call out to her yet again.

" _Kayochin_ , what are you doing ~ _nya_?! You could have shot me!"

Again, no response was given. It's just that Hanayo kept shooting more and more as she got closer to the corner. Rin knew she was supposed to run, but running meant she wouldn't be able to face Hanayo. And she needed to know why Hanayo was acting different today.

" _Kayochin_!" she called out again and rounded the corner, facing her best friend.

Hanayo stopped shooting, looking at Rin directly in the eyes. Her pistol hadn't lowered but at the very least, she stopped shooting. Well, that's a start, Rin supposed.

"You're acting weird, _Kayochin_! Rin doesn't want to fight you ~ _nya_!"

That's when she snapped. Rin could practically see the moment Hanayo's eyes become consumed with rage. Hanayo shot directly to Rin's stomach.

" _I'm_ being weird?! _Rin-chan_ is the one that's being weird!"

She shot another one to Rin's chest.

"These past few days, you haven't once paid attention to me!"

She shot yet another.

"You were always with either Honoka- _chan_ or Nico- _chan_!"

She shot again.

"When I asked if you wanted to go have dinner with me, you invited Honoka- _chan_ and Nico- _chan_ with us!"

And again.

"When I asked if I could go to your house to sleep over, we somehow ended up in Nico- _chan_ 's house with Honoka- _chan_ "

And again.

"When I asked if you wanted to go on a date after school, just the two of us, you'd invite Honoka- _chan_ and Nico- _chan_ as well and completely ignored me for a majority of the day!"

And with the last paint ball remaining, she stopped.

"I know I don't have to be the only thing on your mind, and you also need to play with the Honoka- _chan_ and Nico- _chan_ , but I want us to do things as well! I want some alone time as well, just the two of us. I want to play together with you. I wanted to stay with you. I wanted you to be my side sometimes as well."

Rin fell down on her back and Hanayo kneeled in front of her.

"Pay attention to me as well, okay?" she said, with a smile and tears in her eyes as she pulled the trigger on herself.

/

/

"Now, justice shall be served." Honoka grinned as she was about to pull the trigger.

But just before that, Nozomi threw Nico's panties directly at Honoka, forcing her to dodge out of the way. Eli used that time frame to roll away from Honoka and grabbed her pistol. As Honoka recovered and pointed her gun at Eli, the blonde also pointed her gun at Honoka.

They were at a stand-still.

Honoka grinned.

"As expected of my rival." Honoka said.

"What rival?" Eli looked confused.

"Rival in stupidity." Nozomi said from the sidelines.

"Hey!" Eli was hurt by that comment.

Nozomi pointed her rifle at Honoka, but Honoka managed to use her other pistol and pointed it at Nozomi while the other pistol remain unmoved.

"You know, Nozomi- _chan_. You shouldn't fight fire with fire."

Just as Nozomi was getting confused with Honoka's phrase, Honoka took that moment to duck and shoot Nozomi. Eli completely forgot about Honoka, only focusing on the injured Nozomi for the moment but focused back on Honoka to shoot her, only to realize that Honoka had ducked and rolled over when Eli shot from her pistol.

Nozomi fell as Honoka and Eli both faced each other, pistols at the ready.

"You..." Eli looked raged.

"You know this was unavoidable."

Honoka kicked some of the paper on the floor at Eli, causing her to lose focus yet again as Honoka closed in. Eli tried to shoot but she missed her and finally Honoka was right in front of her, about to swing her pistol at the girl's head.

Eli blocked it with her hand. Honoka shot from the pistol and used the recoil to spin and hit Eli with the other pistol. Eli blocked it again with her other hand but this time she pushed Honoka's hand away and used her other hand to shoot Honoka. Honoka ducked in time and was in a position to shoot Eli in the stomach but the taller girl was fast enough to kick the girl's hand up, causing Honoka to shoot the ceiling instead.

They battled with each other, neither letting up. It was supposed to be a simple survival game, but none knew how it came to this. Honoka simply had that aura around her to make anyone fall into her rhythm. And Eli the Gullible is completely falling into Honoka's game.

They tried to get the better of the other, but their reflexes were both fast enough to block and dodge every single one of their attacks. Eli coined it to her dance practices and Honoka thanked her usual fights with her younger sister.

They fought each other until the sky turned orange.

/

/

"So it's come to this." Eli muttered as they both stood on the rooftop, back facing each other.

"If we kept fighting like that, it'd come to a battle of stamina, not skill. I guess this is the better choice." Honoka commented, her smile never disappearing from her face.

They were about to face each other in typical Cowboy fashion. They would each simultaneously take ten steps away from their original spot and turn around to shoot. The quicker one to draw will become the victor.

"Tell me, did you really only try to start this whole shenanigan simply because you want to delay your lyrics making?" Eli asked, not looking at the other girl.

"Who knows?" Honoka said, closing her eyes. The smile on her face looked somewhat different from her usual one. Yet again, nobody knows what Honoka is thinking.

Eli decided to not think too deeply of it.

"Let's go."

 **1.**

They both took a step forward.

 **2.**

They took another step and Eli remembered what happened that day, at least what she knew.

 **3.**

First, Umi and probably Kotori both decided that it was a good idea to put them into teams.

 **4.**

But then, nobody expected it but the Idiot Trio somehow came together as a team and that was what started it all.

 **5.**

Honoka suddenly decided that they needed to stall everyone else because they can't even come up with lyrics on their own.

 **6.**

Nozomi 'killed' Nico but something happened before then, and Nozomi punished Nico by taking her panties.

 **7.**

Eli didn't know why, but somehow Hanayo was hugging the 'dead' Rin, her own head already red from being shot. Did she shoot herself?

 **8.**

Honoka came to take vengeance in the name of Nico's state of undress. She killed Nozomi in the process.

 **9.**

Was this really what Honoka wanted? Conflict? If that's so,...

 **10!**

They both took a step and then spun around as fast as they can, shooting at each other once.

 _ **BANG**_

The sound of the fire could be heard as the sun disappeared from the horizon.

Eli fell to her knees.

Honoka, the familiar smile on her face which everyone had come to know and love, looked proudly at Eli as she fell to the ground.

The blonde looked at the night sky, thinking if this really was Honoka's plan all along.

Eli Ayase was the victor.

But why does she feel so empty?

/

/

Finally, the event came to a close and every one of the students went back to their respective homes. They had fun pretending to be in battle and that was the only thing that matters. They didn't know what happened with _µ's_ and as far Honoka knew, that didn't matter.

"Man, that was fun!" Honoka stretched as she was finally done with the battle.

"I can't believe this all happened while we passed out." Umi commented, slightly dizzy from the loss of blood. She then turned to Nico. "Are you sure we passed out from insomnia? I was pretty sure I had enough sleep last night."

"Pretty sure." answered Nico.

"I don't know why but Kotori thinks that she saw something spectacular before she passed out." Kotori said as she tried to remember what it is that she saw.

"Don't think too deeply of it." Nozomi chuckled as she remembered exactly what they saw.

"Still, I also had fun with everything. We acted like we were really at war with each other." Hanayo commented.

"But we'd never be at war with each other for real ~ _nya_!" Rin said cheerfully as she hugged Hanayo from behind.

"R- Rin- _chan_?! That was so sudden." Hanayo said, embarrassed by the sudden touch.

"Let's sleep over today! I think it's been a long time since we did that ~ _nya_!"

Hanayo smiled.

"Of course."

Nico looked at Nozomi and then approached her.

"Hey, wanna grab some parfait together?" Nico didn't smile nor did her usual scowl. She just asked casually. Almost awkwardly, if Nozomi had a say in it. But that was probably because she just gave Nico the panties moments prior, to which the smaller girl glared at her with tears almost spilling from her eyes.

Nozomi smiled.

" _Nicocchi_ , it's already night time."

"... Well, I guess if you don't wanna-"

"How about you make me some parfait at my home?" Nozomi offered.

Nico thought about it for a few seconds.

"Fine."

Umi approached Maki and gave her an envelope.

"What's this?" Maki asked.

"The lyrics. I've already had one ready in case this happened, to be completely honest." Umi admitted.

Maki raised an eyebrow.

"And you didn't give me this before, _why_?"

Umi shrugged.

"I guess Honoka rubbed off on me." Umi smiled.

Maki smiled as well.

"Why don't we sleep over at Maki- _chan_ 's house and work on the song?" Kotori offered from next to them.

Umi and Maki looked at Kotori, and then each other.

"Sure, I guess." Maki agreed.

"If you want to." Umi said as they walked out of the room.

/

/

They walked out of the school gates, talking to each other with Honoka and Eli slightly behind the group.

"Was this your plan all along?" Eli asked her leader, to which Honoka shrugged.

"Who knows?" the smile on Honoka's face spoke volumes.

Eli smiled as well.

 _'This is why everyone thinks of you as our leader, Honoka.'_

"Say, Eli- _chan_." Honoka started. "Since everyone else is going to do their own thing, how about we do something as well?"

Eli looked at Honoka, a smile on her face as well.

"Oh, like what?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can play games at my house or something. Or we could play at your house or- Ooooh! I just remembered! There's this new shop next to our regular hangout that sells this delicious curry!"

"It's already night time, you know."

"Curry is best eaten at any point in time." Honoka advised.

Eli chuckled.

"Well, I guess we could-"

"Yay!" Honoka jumped and grabbed Eli by the arm. "Onward!" she pulled the unfortunate blonde along as they passed the group, laughing.

Times like these are what makes the Idiot Trio's shenanigans completely worth it. No matter what they did, no matter how ridiculous it is, they somehow managed to pull everyone along and deepen their relationships with each of the group members.

But this was only the start.

Because the longer they spend with each other-

\- the more likely that they will break their leader.

 **[Survival Game END]**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, brethren! It is I, yet again with another installment of your daily (pffttt. 'daily') dose of Idiot Trio love! I swear to you that I only thought to write, like 3k words for this chapter but alas, it's come to this. This is almost as long as my HonoEli christmas one-shot. I love HonoEli, by the way. If you haven't figured that out yet. So, yeah the story._

 _In this chapter we get a dose of what it would feel like if Honoka, Nico and Rin were to spend a day with each other without supervision. (The others would rectify this in the next chapter, by the way. hint hint) We get an in depth look at Nico and Nozomi's relationship and even get to know more about the jealous side of Hanayo! Man, Hanayo's dark side almost rivals Kotori's. Tsubasa made an appearance, so good for her! Yeah she probably doesn't have a major part in this series so don't get your hopes up. With all things that happened, it turned out it was all Honoka's ploy to get the others to confront their partner!_

 _I swear this is the only chapter that gets so crazy and the next chapter will probably be shorter. A LOT shorter._

 _And if you didn't realize it yet, one '/' is a scene skip and two of it is a location and/or scene skip._

 _With that said, adieu fellow Love Livers, and may we meet again in the next installment!_


End file.
